


Remember

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Platonic but can be identified as DavexRupert, VALENTINES DAY?TIME TO BREAK SOME HEARTS YEET, contains gory scenes beware, i didnt mean this on purpose i just finished this sooner than i anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: All of his memory.On a recorder that he left.His body stuck to a rubble.Rupert had kept.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt realize i posted this on valetines day yeet,anyways my dumbass just needs to clear data google play to return to normal(its not letting me download apps bigger than 1 gb)so i wasted my 100 pesos,trting to download identity V,But i had wild rift now,just downloading that 400 plus updates,then i'll auto spam akali.
> 
> ANYWAYS TW / / BLOOD,GORE,BRAINS  
> (i didnt know why i did this)

Maybe it was the feeling of dread...

Or the surrounding aura of fear that was so thick it manages to choke him.

No matter what it was,he regretted doing this mission.

The General SHOUTED in joy,and them knowing how monotone he always was just needed to rush and find out why.

It turns out that the Airship was ambushed,and nothing in the airship was left alive,if they were not dead from the crash,they would be on the explosion that happened.

Not only that but all of the current Leaders and higher ups died as well,and hell it was the best news they could ever hear.

Of course they need to be in the scene,Rupert however didn't realize how gruesome the scene would be,black smoke coloring the clouds with its terrible smell,piles of rubble scattered everywhere.

Bodies....blood shed bodies,chest pierced,decapitated,or a part of their body squashed....he wanted to puke.

"HEY RUPERT....ITS FOR YOU"

Calvin Bukkowski shouted at him,and he tilted his head,not wanting to look at the brain particles scattered around his front anymore.

"Wh...ats this?" He was handed some sort of a recorder.

"A recorder dumbass,we should really give it to General but i kinda...sorta heard a little bit of what's inside,and i just have to give it to you"

"Oh god" Calvin had to put his hands on his mouth,pinkish meat(lets call it meat),was scattered,a guy with a black tophat has his left face squashed,his headphones turned into an unfixable state,to oblivion,around him red,and his other eye almost out of his socket,his right head had a hole on it....who would be able to do such destruction.

"Yeah...anyways i got it there,you can listen to it there since its not that.....gruesome" Calvin cleared his throat,giving Rupert two taps on the shoulder before leaving.

He obeyed,if he is listening to a completely random voice messages,he would rather do it somewhere...at least not here.

"Uhhhh....Day 1,is this working?...anyways,a nice guy gave this to me,saying it might help with my sanity...whatever he meant by that...i doubt he heard me though,he has his headphones on that time"

The voice was somehow familiar,and what a good start...god now he was reminded once again of that image,dang it.

"Anyways...how do i start this,uhhh how lucky for me,hahaha,to be held as prisoners by a gang,i'll obviously be able to pay my rent because of this...........i don't find the reason this thing could help me,oh well" 

He had his curiosity on the recorder now,he was sure the voice was really familiar.

"Uhhhh,Day 4,or should i say Day two but i didnt used this for the last three days,i dunno,anyways...i think i kinda see how this would help,being secluded day and night,stuck here for who knows when,me ranting about it here does help me feel better atleast a little,having something to rant to...."

"D-day 6,i can hear s-screams...it might be from the opposite side,i-i think they were talking about the government and what their plans could be...oh god is that t-the sound of a drill...AHHHHH-"

A loud scream was cut off,and the next one was filled with heavy breathing.

"D-d-day te-Ten,t-the scream they got really loud,and w-what scares me the most is when it stopped,i heard someone say dispose them....p-please save me...ple-HEY WE GOT SOME QUE-"

Once again it was abruptly stopped,he has his full focus on the recorder now.

"D-day wa-s it 13 or 14 i-i dunno,i managed to convince them i don't know anything,not without a few wounds of course...t-they took me to this scary room,i-it was really dark,a-and when they turned on the lights,b-blood where everywhere...t-they tied me up to a chair that was full of red,and everytime they think im lying s-stabs me with anything they find pointy...i-its not much,not to severe and can be healed easily,b-but still it hurts"

"Day 18,i finally managed to have my third meal on this whole month,i was surprised they even bothered on cooking at least eggs for me,i thought i will give me some slimy thing as an excuse for a meal,and rather than the usual everyday cup of water,they gave me a steaming cup of coffee........s-sorry i dozed off,i just remembered when i was working on a police station,it was honestly,brutally boring,but a nice warm cup of coffee given to me by my senior was always enough...it was the good times,but still i'm been here for quite a while,hope they rescue me,i can't take baths and i stink,not to mention i do have some...sexual needs to fulfill,its shameful to do it here"

"Day 20,it seems that i am just gonna be here for a very VERY long time,and my wounds were visibly healing,they still hurt,but its progressing,and thats good,...it was really awkward earlier,i realized i ranted on air for a while...must have been wanting to talk to someone haha,but even then,no wants really wants to listen to me,saying my rants where useless and stupid anyways,like my co worker when i worked on a museum as a night guard,only for a giant robot dinosaur to destroy the building,but i got to admit it was really cool,but...i tried to go home...comprehend what happened,only for me to wake up here...hehe"

"D-day 23,be...en lacking sleep lately,i was trying to remember someone from a dream,and was getting bits of his name...i dunno if its Rupa,Rupet,maybe close to it,the memory is extremely foggy,maybe i'll remember soon..i hope so since he seems important to me"

He immediately thought of..well himself,but he still can't be sure.

"D-Day 27,m-my name is Dave...Pan-Panpa,worked at a police station,got fired because of slacking and forgetting to check a box that resulted in a prisoners freedom...worked on the museum as a night guard after a few days after that...am i really that unlucky?...why...how did i forgot my own name,why?...."

He finally realized why the voice was so familiar,he remembered Dave,he was the nicest on the station,and was obviously the sweetest.

He can hear crying before the message got cut off,and he can't help a tear flow out of his eye,his lips still as speechless as ever.

"Day 30,Hey,i remembered everything now,Hey Rupert Price...Sir,if your listening to this,sorry for forcing you to hear my ranting once again,but i'm glad that when we worked together,you listen intently to me,no matter how stupid the things i was saying...i really had no one to talk to,m-my parents were dead and i had no friends,haha,thats why i was always looking forward on working with you,a shame i wasnt there for long"

"Day 33,the Tophats were panicking,the siren is so loud and everyone is screaming,they were screaming fire and about crashing,and i doubt they will free me,haha."

"Day 33,5 minutes after my last message,everyone here was trapped,suits for them,being criminals and all,and i can feel the plane escalating down to a dangerous level,haha,i realized how glad i am that i have this,i hope someone will take care of my hat for me...haha its the only important item i have,and of course this recorder...gives me a glimpse of hope for someone to here this,i don't wanna die forgotte-.........................."

Screams filled the next second,after a few seconds an explosion can be heard after that,heavy breathing and grunts were heard loudly,before he heard something crack,and a last heavy breath and a disgusting crunch was last recorded.

Tears flowed endlessly in his eyes,face pale and immediately looked around the rubble,he knelt when he saw an arm stuck out,a black cap that says security,the rest of the body parts crushed by the rubble,red oozing out nearby.

He took the cap with shaking hands,the same feeling of regret as he was hugged by a painful sense of euphoria as he regrets.

Regrets ignoring the signs,he knows that Dave was lying when he asked if the package was checked,yet he shrugged it off.

Regrets not chatting with him on a daily basis,what was the reason now of a phone number he can never call,or know the man he wanted it to answer can never do that.

Dave was...special to him,in just a few days time,he was more important to Rupert than anyone else on the station,so why?

WHY?

WHY DIDN'T HE REALIZE?  
WHY DIDN'T HE KNEW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER?  
WHY DIDN'T HE RESCUED HIM?

HE...he wanted to so much,to turn back in time and change everything,just so he could still have Dave in his eyes' view,safe and sound.

He hugged the two items he had in his hands tightly,letting the tears flow endlessly.

He wore a black suit,black pants,flowers in his hand as he lifelessly stared on where Dave's body was buried,a single flown out of his eye as he dropped the flowers gently,and the recorder as well.

He whispered a sentence,his heart heavy as he left.

Ever since then,Rupert became more ruthless,more scary,and became better.

He was given permission to kill,which no one knows the General can do,and he didn't even need permission to,he does whenever he sees an innocent man being tortured.

But most of all,he is rarely seen...

Without that Black Hat that says security.

"I promise that until the end of time,I will always remember you"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,ignoring the gory part of the story,i really liked how this went,and i'll upload the henrles one soon(i hope)


End file.
